Using epididymal fat tissue and isolated cells, the studies are directed at uncovering the relationships of the various effects of growth to each other and to hormone binding. The events involved in the initial insulin-like response and the cellular processes that counter these effects will be explored in detail in an effort to determine whether the spectrum of growth hormone effects arise from a single unique interaction between the tissue and the hormone or from a series of independent actions. Ultimately, it is intended to relate these early rapid events to the overall process of growth promotion and regulation.